


Roommates?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exchange students, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Oops and Hi, Roommates, Song fic, literally so much fluff its crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms are around me as we lay on the thin blanket looking up at the night sky.  It's moments like this that are my favorite.  With my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, his dainty thumbs tracing circles on my spine.  "Louis?" I ask.  He opens his eyes, "Yeah babe?" I bite my lip, we've never talked about this before.   "Lou, what are we?"  He hesitates before answering.  "Roommates I guess." "Oh." I don't know what else to say.  Is that all I am to him?  Just a roommate?  He starts to speak again, "Roommates who are in love with each other, at least I'm in love with you..."  He trails off, his voice cracking at the end.  I sit up to face him.  His eyes are red and he has tears streaming down his face.  "What is it Lou?" He hiccups as he struggles to find the right words to say, "I don't want to lose you Harry, I love you too much"  I cup his small face with my large hands and look deep into his puffy blue eyes.  "Never."  I whisper to him.  I press a soft kiss onto his forehead.  And with that we lay back down, this time he's in my arms, listening to my heartbeat, while I'm tracing circles on his back.  If could freeze this moment I would.  My beautiful roommate in my arms, looking up at the sky.  Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so i posted this on wattpad but it wasn't doing too well so i decided to post it on here!!! let me know what you guys think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there isn't one for this chapter, i will be putting a song for each chapter

*Harry's POV*

"MUUUUUUMMMM!!!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY LAVENDER JUMPER???" I leave for Italy tomorrow and I'm doing my final touches on packing. sixteen jumpers, eleven jeans, thirty two boxer/briefs, twelve shirts, and nine pairs of socks. I plan on buying more clothes when I arrive, I mean hello? Italy? Fashion? It would amazing to add some cool Italian designers to my collection. My mum comes running upstairs with my lavender American Apparel jumper. I take it from her hands and hold it up. "Harry, promise me that you won't loose or shrink any of these clothes" She looks up at me and smiles, but she looks worried. "Mum, it's only three months. And I promise that I'll call you everyday." She looks slightly relieved, "Harry babe, you don't have to call me every day!" I laugh at her when she says this. We both know far too well that she would be worried sick if I didn't call her everyday. I look down at her, she's always been shorter than me, but it's just now that I'm realizing how much shorter she is. Her hair is matted with sweat. I feel bad, she's been stressing for the past few day's. It's not like she'll be alone while I'm gone, Robin will be here, Gemma is coming down from uni, and she will have her friends. To be completely honest I'm excited to finally leave Holmes Chapel. I've been here my whole life and three months is the longest I've been away from home. "Harry! Are you even listening to me?" I snap back into reality. "Sorry mum, what did you say?" she gives me her signature warm smile and squeezes me hand. "Harry, I said don't worry about me, I'll be fine here with Robin and Gemma. It's nice actually, Robin and I haven't any alone time since our honeymoon..." she smirks at me and winks. "Ew mum!! I was excited at first but now I can't wait to get out of here!" Playfully hit her arm and she hits mine back. "Harry, make sure you don't fall for any nice Italian boys, because remember, It's only three months. What are you going to do after they're over? Move to Italy? I don't think so." My mum has always known I was gay. She told me when I came out a few years ago that she had always known. When I was seven my room was covered in posters of the hottest male celebrities. I've never had a boyfriend, and I'm seventeen. It's not because I'm ugly or can't hold a conversation. I'm not the best looking human but I don't really want to waste my time caring about my looks. I'm pretty average, tall, dark curly hair, green eyes. I'm waiting for the right one, I don't want to be one of those people who regret relationships. Most people in my town know I'm gay. At first I was teased a little for it but not since my older sister Gemma talked some sense into the bullies. "I'll try my hardest mum!" She laughs at me as she leaves my room. I finish packing up and head to bed. My flight leaves at 8:30 tomorrow. It takes me a while to fall asleep, whats going to happen in three months away from home?


	2. Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER - SCREEN (TWENTY ONE PILOTS)

*Harry's POV*

I jolt awake when I hear the pilots voice over the load speaker. "We will be landing in Italy in 15 minutes, hope you've enjoyed your flight" I'm not sure how long I was sleeping, but I'm glad I did. When we arrive in Italy I grab my bags and call a taxi. "Ciao, ho bisogno di 8251 strada Grimshaw" (hello, I need to go to 8251 Grimshaw Street) I've been taking Italian for only one year and to be honest I'm not very good. I heard my exchange family speaks english as well, so that will be helpful. The driver starts the car and lets me know it will be a twenty minute drive as he plugs it into his gps. 

When I get to the house there are no cars in the driveway. They must be doing something. I open the door with the key they sent me. The door swings open and I walk right in. It's not that special inside, couch, coffee table, fire place. I walk down the hallway to find my bedroom. I open the first door I see and walk in. Right as I walk in I bump into someone. The person drops all their belongings on the floor. "Oops!" I say as I bend down to help the person pick up their items. "Hi" The person replies. The voice is beautiful, high, clear, and British? I look up at the unidentified boy in front of me. His looks match his voice perfectly, smooth light brown hair brushed to the side, captivating blue eyes, smooth cheekbones, pink lips. He's absolutely gorgeous. "Um hi, I'm Louis, I'm an exchange student staying here from England" Yep, definitely British. I look at him for a few seconds, then realize he's waiting for me to respond. "Oh, s-sorry, I'm um... my name is Harry, I'm a-also an exchange from England." That's it. I blew it. I stuttered so much he probably thinks i'm psycho. He smiles at me and laughs. Yep, he definitely thinks I'm a wierdo. He stands up and sits on one of the two beds. He motions for me to sit next to him. I follow his lead and sit down. "Wow, I didn't know I was going to have a roommate! And one from England too! Which part?" It takes me a while to realize he's talking to me again. "Um, Holmes Chapel, its in Cheshire. You?" He adjusts his fringe that had fallen in his face. "Doncaster, say, do you want to walk around a bit around the town and get to know each other a little better? I mean, we will be living in the same room for three months." Did he really just ask me to hang out with him? Me?


	3. Yellow Raincoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER - YELLOW RAINCOAT (JUSTIN BIEBER)

*Louis Pov*

Harry looked at me with wide eyes. Oh no, this can't be good. Maybe I should've ignored him and hanging out with him was too much. I mean I did only meet him two minutes ago. But I will be living with him for three months so now is a good time to get to know him I guess. His eyes seem to change from confused to filled with wonder. His eyes were beautiful, deep emerald green with hints of gray. They were dangerous, once you look into them you can't look away. Until he spoke. "I would love to." He gave me the warmest smile that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more than they already were. Harry is absolutely gorgeous, his luxurious dark curls, that are perfectly messy. His sharp jaw line, pink lips...... Everything about him is beautiful from his broad shoulders to the way his black skinny jeans hug his legs perfectly. His shaky legs that show me that he's as nervous as I am, which gives me a small boost of confidence. I stand up and offer out my hand. Surprisingly he takes it. His large hand in my small one feels so perfect. We hold eye contact the whole time he's standing up and the lump in my throat comes back. "Where are we going to go?" he asks me, still holding on to my hand? "I-I don't know, just walk around until we find something worth stopping for I guess." I could hold his hand forever but he lets go. He digs in his bag to get his wallet and a jacket. 

It's freezing outside, raining too. We've been walking for a good five minutes, the rain staying a steady drizzle, not once talking. "So, do you have a last name Harry?" I decide this is the best question to start of with. He looks at me with his big green eyes, curls sticking to his forehead "Styles, Harry Edward Styles. And you?" Harry Edward Styles. Beautiful. "Louis William Tomlinson. You have a beautiful name by the way." I bite my lip after I give him the compliment. He looks down at me and smiles. His smile is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my whole life. It warms me up despite the cold rain. I look up at him fondly. "So Lou, how old are you?" Lou??? He nicknamed me already??? I can feel my face heat up. "Um... nineteen. And you Hazza?" Hazza. Is that too much? "Hazza, I like that. " I blush with how cute he sounds saying the nickname I just gave him. "I'm seventeen." He adds. Seventeen? I thought he would be so much older judging by his deep voice and the fact that he's a solid four inches taller than me. He stops in front of a coffee shop. "Does this look good to you Lou?" "Looks great Hazza."


	4. Cigerettes in the Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER - CIGARETTES IN THE THEATER (TWO DOOR CINEMA CLUB)

*Harry's POV*

I hold the door open for him as we walk into the café. He finds a window seat looking out onto the streets of Italy. I pull out a chair for him and we watch the rain. I'm not really watching the rain anymore because I'm distracted by Louis's beautiful features. Louis is a great person to sit and just admire. He looks so curious watching the raindrops slide down the window of the café. His hair fell onto his face and his eyes are crinkling at the rain. He looks as if he's never seen rain before which obviously isn't the case being from England. The waiter comes to the table and asks for our order.  
"Un piccolo caffè per me per favore." (one small coffee for me please.) I nudge Louis who is too distracted by the rain. "Oh, scusa, avrò un piccolo camomilla per favore." (Oh sorry, I'll have a small chamomile tea please.)  
She jots down our order on her notepad and walks away. Louis looks at me and speaks, "So Hazza, tell be about yourself." I blush by the use of the nickname. "Well, I'm seventeen, I'll be a freshman at uni starting in the fall. I'm the youngest in my class, I have one friend at school named Zayn. I have an older sister named Gemma, " Louis stops me. "Tell me about you, what you do for fun, favorite food, favorite color, turn ons, turn offs etc., etc..." I flush with embarrassment. "Oh s-sorry Lou, um, I like to read, my favorite food is bananas I guess, I like the color blue, like your eyes." He looks up at me and blushes, he's so adorable. "um, a turn on I guess someone who can make me smile whenever and a turn off would be someone who is full of themselves I guess." He smiles at me and I idmediantly smile back. The waiter comes back with our drinks. "Okay lou, now your turn." He takes a sip of his tea and winces at the hotness of it. He giggles and it's possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Well, I like to play football, my favorite foods are pizza and pasta, I like the color red, a turn on is someone who is funny, and a turn off is someone who is too serious." He takes another sip of his tea, this time blowing on it first. "Well Louis, I wouldn't say I'm the funniest person but I am quite good at telling jokes." He crinkles in is eyes grow bigger as he smiles. "Really?" he asks. I nod. "Hit me"


End file.
